You Belong To Me Now
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Leon likes D, D likes Leon, a young man wants D's hand in marriage, Leon comes up with a plan to get Liang to leave the Count alone. Will D be happy or upset with his plan? Rated for boys kissing. please enjoy


Lucy: Not sure where this came from! I like how it turned out.

Melfina: Leon will seem OOC throughout most of this. It was originally a Beyblade story and we rewrote it. So, Leon took on a few of Takao Kinomiya's insecurity traits. Sorry for any offence anyone might take. We do not own PSoH, the ownership belongs to the goddess Matsuri Akino!

XxXxX!SPORK!XxXxX

"So Leon, did you know the Count got a formal request for marriage?" Jill asked with a gleam in her bleu eyes.

"No, and is there a reason I should care?" Leon snapped running a hand through unruly blonde hair.

"Wow, defensive much man, I'm just saying is all."

"Well, shut up. I'm going to lunch." The blonde male said standing up and stalking off.

Jill smiled and shook her head at her partner's stubbornness.

XxXxX!SPORK!XxXxX

"Hey Count, do you like Leon?" Pon-Chan asked making the young kami halt in his steps. He turned around revealing a small smile graced his beautiful face.

"Yes Pon-Chan, I do like the detective, a great deal."

"But what about Liang Tian?" T-Chan asked.

"What about him? I kindly declined his proposal." D stated.

"And he asked…again. What are you going to do?" T-Chan asked again, more urgently.

"Keep turning him down I suppose. That's all I can do." D said quietly, not realizing the shop door had opened.

"So Jill was right."

D jumped and turned on his heels to face the new voice.

"Detective! Please do not sneak up on me! It frightened me!" the young kami said breathlessly, smoothing out his purple and gold cheongsam, and running a hand through his raven hair.

"You honestly expect me to believe you didn't hear me come in?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow.

_'How could I have missed that?! I should have known he was entering...i didn't sense it at all.'_ D thought.

Pon-Chan held T-Chan back as he attempted to go after the blonde detective. She grinned at D and proceeded to drag the totetsu away.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" the young kami asked after regaining his composure.

"Just checking the truth behind a rumor floating around the LAPD so you're being sought after eh D?" Leon asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, it would appear so. I mearly wish Liang Tian would understand I have no interest in him. I wish to find a way to convince him of that!" D exclaimed in a quiet voice.

Leon grinned as he heard the shop door open.

"Count D, are you here?! Have you an answer for me?" A young man's voice asked from the staircase. Leon placed his hand lightly on D's hip and brought him close, angling the kami towards him. Putting a hand to D's cheek he leaned down to press his lips to raven haired kami's in a gentle kiss. D's eyes widened but slowly closed as he raised his arms and wrapped them around the blonde neck.

"Cou-Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is why you refused my proposal! I'm so sorry for interrupting you! Please forgive me!" Tiang exclaimed running out of the shop. Leon grinned into the kiss, but didn't move from his place in D's arms. D began to struggle against the detective's hold.

"Mm…Detective, w-wait." D said breaking their kiss.

"Hm, what?" Leon asked coming back to reality.

"Thank-you for your assistance, but, what prompted this?" D asked stepping an inch away from Leon, the blonde's arms still locked around his waist.

"D, I-I like you too, a lot." Leon said with a small, shy, smile.

"Detective…" D said quietly looking at the blonde's blush.

"Look, I know I'm not the best person to be in a relationship with, I have a history of…asshole-ish-ness…but, I know I can try. I'm not very attractive, and I know I act like a dog, but, that's just me." Leon said looking away, dropping his arms.

'He's so…insecure about this.' D thought placing his hand under Leon's chin, raising the blonde's face.

"Leon, you may not be perfect, but you have many redeeming qualities I truly…admire. You are very beautiful Leon, you mearly don't see it because it's always been there. You do act like a dog at times yes, but as you said, it's who you are. You should not be so down on yourself detective." D said quietly looking at Leon. The blonde looked at D, raising a blonde eyebrow and moved away a few inches.

"I will not hurt you Detective. I will kill anyone who tries to or does." D reassured the detective with a warm smile.

"Why? Why me D?" Leon asked.

"Just because Detective. I really like you." D said looking at Leon through his bangs innocently.

"D, I-I don't know if I can completely give you my heart. It's…been broken…quite a few times."

"I know detective…and I can't change that. But if you allow me, may I try to fix it?" D asked looking into Leon's ocean bleu eyes.

"Would you?" Leon asked in a small voice looking much like a child.

"Oh detective." D said moving towards Leon. The blonde smiled shyly and closed the gap between them, kissing D softly. The raven's eyes closed and he smiled against Leon's lips.

"I definitely could get used to this." Leon whispered, his arms wrapping around D's lithe waist.

"Really, what could you get used to detective?" D asked with a true, genuinely happy smile.

"This," Leon grinned, picking up D, and swinging him in a circle, before pulling him against his chest in an embrace.

"See T-Chan! Told you it would work out!" Pon-Chan said excitedly, revealing their hiding spot. The totetsu just snorted and pinned Leon with a 'go-to-hell' look and D turned an interesting shade of tomato red in Leon's arms. The blonde pressed a feather-light kiss to the kami's raven hair.

"I have to get back to work."  
"Will you come back?" D asked quietly.

"Yeah, I will. If I can't, I'll be sure to call. Bye." Leon said kissing D's hair once more before leaving the shop.

_'I know Leon will return. He's mine now. He belongs to me…though, in retrospect, I suppose I belong to him as well…I like this human emotion.'_ D thought watching the detective's retreating back with a sly smile and a gleam in his multi-coloured eyes.

~OWARI~


End file.
